Nam
| JapName=| RomName=| AniName=| MangaName=| AltName=Namu| CanonTo=Manga| FirstApp= Manga: "The Battle is Set!!" Anime: "Smells Like Trouble"| Race=Human| Date of birth=| Date of death= 753 Age (Revived) 774 Age (Revived)| Height=5'9"| Weight=150 lbs.| FamConnect=Ami (Brother) Dabu (Brother)}} Nam is a warrior from a desert village that competed in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Biography Dragon Ball Tournament Saga Nam makes his first appearance in the Tournament Saga, fighting Ranfan. He has problems fighting her, because of her feminine wiles so he envisions her as a man. He is a Buddhist monk and Ranfan strips to her underwear, Ranfans sexy looks make Nam get close to the ring, but he overcomes by closing his eyes and using his other senses to defeat her. His next fight is against Goku, and while it is an intense fight with him using his Aerial Attack, he loses in the end. He competed because he needed the money to buy lots of water; where he was from, there was a terrible drought, and he had been sent to find a solution. Being defeated, however, he is unable to get the money to buy water and decides to leave. Master Roshi reads his mind and gets acquainted with his intentions. He then gives him a capsule so that he can store water from a well, and in return, asks Nam to impersonate Master Roshi in the crowd, as to protect Master Roshi's secret identity from his students, who were suspicious of Jackie Chun being Master Roshi. Red Ribbon Army Saga In a filler episode shortly after the Tournament, Nam returns to the desert to find the source of the drought that has been plaguing his people. He was rescued by Goku after he was grabbed by a pteradactyl. They found out that Giran and other members of his race were blocking the dam with rocks. Goku used the Kamehameha wave to destroy the rocks and the drought ended. Tien Shinhan Saga In the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Nam also makes an appearance in one of its filler episodes, claiming to Goku and Master Roshi that this time he came to enjoy it, but he ends up losing to Tien on the preliminary rounds, as he was left unconscious and nearly killed as Tien wanted to leave a message to Goku and his friends. King Piccolo Saga Soon after he is killed by Tambourine, King Piccolo's most elite son at that point, on the demon king's orders to prevent any and all martial artists from learning the Evil Containment Wave. Nam's picture appeared on the television along with fellow tournament fighters King Chapa and Panpoot. Later on in the saga he is revived by Shenron along with all Piccolo's other victims, in his final appearance in Dragon Ball . Dragon Ball Z Kid Buu Saga Nam was killed either by Super Buu's Genocide Blast or by Kid Buu's Planet Burst. He was revived by Porunga and contributed to Goku's Spirit Bomb to defeat Buu. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga He also makes a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT at the end of the Baby Saga when Goku was trying to round up the remaining survivors on almost-exploding Earth. His appearance has changed little from the original series, but he now sports a thick black beard and mustache. Video Games Nam makes his first appearance as both a boss character and a playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure for the Game Boy Advance. Later on, he also appeared in a similar role in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Abilites * Cross Arm Dive - Nam jumps in the air about 40 feet high and comes down on his enemy knocking them out for ten days. This is called the Aerial Attack in some dubs. * Afterimage Technique- As shown in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Nam can use the afterimage technique to move so fast an image is left behind. * Shura Gekiretsuken- Nam senses his opponents are about to attack and jumps over them than karate chops their neck from behind. This attack was used on Ranfan and it knocked her out. The name is given in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Cross Arm Attack- An Attack in tenkaichi 3 where he rams into his opponent at full speed. * For the Village - Nam remembers the villagers and fights at full strength * Heightened Senses - Nam has strong senses (as shown when he fought Ranfan) which allow him to feel his opponent's moves rather than just see or hear them. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Kaneto Shiozawa * FUNimation Dub: Jerry Jewel * Latin American Dub: Gerardo Reyero Trivia * His and his brother's names come from the Buddhist chant "Namuamidabutsu". * Biographically, Nam bears a heavy resemblance to Uub, who would be introduced much later in the series. Both come from poor human villages. Both entered the World Martial Arts Tournament with the hopes of using the prize money to buy things with which to sustain his people (water for Nam, food for Uub) where they fought against and befriended Goku. The only difference is that Uub actually became a Z-Fighter during Dragon Ball GT, whereas Nam was never seen again after the tournament outside of anime filler. * Though darker-skinned in the anime and manga, Nam appears as a light-skinned man in the US release of Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure for unknown reasons. However, he reappears as a dark-skinned man in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * It is unknown how Tambourine killed him as he was one of his only offscreen kill besides King Chappa's students and Man-Wolf. Category:Humans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT